narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Search of an Uchiha: Warujie's Tale
P.S:This RP is based on another RP I did with the user East Dragons so please watch the first RP to understand this one.The RP is The Serpents Vision. The Search It was a rainy day in the Land of Mountains.Footsteps were heard they sounded like a man running on water,It was The Cunning Snake running in the rain."I have to find him.I will find him!" roared Warujie with an angry look on his face.He remembered scenes from the last battle he had with the mentioned person. "I have never seen such mastery in Water Release.And those eyes those cold emotionless eyes they can't be forgotten.*pant* *pant*,This dark chakra it was almost unnoticeable even for someone with my mastery in sensory skills.This guy he was never phased by my attacks." "But that isn't enough for me to go chase after a vessel." said Warujie as he remembered the ending of his battle with the mysterious man."KAMUI!!!" he shouted."I will find you and will steal your eyes.....UCHIHA!!!!" A man, who wore a strange cloak to cover himself, roamed the mountains in search of his dumb relative. The back of his cloak had a design of a Mangekyō Sharingan, the symbol around the mountains. the rain cleaned his face through the cloak, removing from him, sign of old age. He had just escaped from three teenagers, who acted has if they were professional shinobi, but against time and age, thy were no match for Shinzui, who had done something he shouldn't have, he had killed the teens who were after him. Yet, he wasn't afraid, for there were no witnesses and he had committed a perfect murder. There were no traces of him touching them, nor was any blood shed. For Shinzui, they were perfect experiments, for they had affinity to lava, scorch and boil. Yet, they lacked what a shinobi would need, the power of understanding. The cloaked man, man safely disposed of them in a small cave. Feeling tired of the small adventure, he decided to sit on a rock, which had a flat top and was around waist height. Sitting on the rock, Shinzui admired the rain. Warujie continued to search for Shinzui in the stormy weather.He asked bartenders and shop owners he asked a bartender "Do you know of any Uchiha in these parts?"."Uchiha?! of course not Uchihas are dead." he replied.Warujie figured that Shinzui is covering his identity,He remembered when Shinzui's teammate introduced Shinzui."''Well do you know anyone by the name of.....'Fang'?''"he asked."''Fang? don't think so.".Warujie gave the man a description of Shinzui."Yeah I think I saw a guy like this before he came to drink or something but I don't know where he is" the man replied.Warujie knew he was looking in the right place.After hours of searching he finally found the Uchiha. To get a better feel of the rain, Shinzui was sitting in a sukhasana pose, he removed the head part of the cloak, making his head conditioned to the rain. He could sense a familiar chakra. But he couldn't remember who it was. In his travels, he had met several millions of people with whom he had shared laughter or drank their blood, this chakra was difficult for him to process, yet he felt fear in the very existence of the chakra. He had to admit it, he kept a calm face, but was very cautious has a shadow appeared. Warujie smiled when he saw Shinzui."I finally found you Fang." he said."When we last battled I didn't expect you to be an Uchiha." he continued. "Ah ! who are you ? I think I never saw you before !" Shinzui said has he looked top to bottom of the mysterious man. Jumping down from the rock, "What do you mean by Uchiha and stuff ?" "I mean I know your little secret.Did you think you can hide forever I knew you were an Uchiha the moment I saw you use Kamui.It's a cowardly move to act like you don't remember me.However, I don't think you're lying.I am the one who fought you on your way to the Uchiha temple." Said Warujie Shinzui, had gone to the Uchiha Temple, a several million times in his entire life, he had faced many hurdles, killed a several many ninja's that got in his way, escaped from thousands of trouble, and this guy was one of them. Brushing his wet hair to the sides, he replied, "Who are you ? formally introduce yourself....." "I am Warujie of the White snake.I came here to kill you." Warujie said with a sick grin on his face. "Woah Woah ! that's some confidence you got there ah ! Warujie, I will remember that, and you want to joke ? everybody says that, nobody has been close to succeeding those words. And you said, we met before, but I never remembered dying anytime before near the Uchiha hideout. If you want to neat me, now is not the time, come back when thou art strong enough !" Shinzui said has he walked away gathering rain water in his left hand. "I see you never changed.However,the last time you approached me for battle and what proves that I am skilled enough is that you never got into the Uchiha Temple.To me that is a good enough reason." said Warujie. "You are never strong ! if you let a opponent surrender, you are only strong if you kill your opponent, even before they '''attemp' to surrender " Shinzui laughed while he played with a ball of rain water, he had shaped out. "''Hah,well running away using Kamui isn't strength either" said Warujie with a serious look on his face. "A powerful Shinobi uses tactics and plans his course depending on the outcomes, The thing is, you were foolish to have a infiltrated stranger escape from your grasp" laughed Shinzui. "Look I didn't come all this way to merely speak you know." said Warujie. "I never recall calling you to come all this distance, ya know" Shinzui replied sarcastically. FullBurst "I've had enough of this" said Warujie.He threw a flash bomb at Shinzui.He used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get behind Shinzui in an instant as he threw three explosive tags at Shinzui and triggered them near him.Warujie made sure he didn't catch sight of Shinzui's eyes. As soon has the flash bombs, were up, creating an optical illusion within the flash of light, Shinzui replaced himself with a log of wood, has he found himself on top of a nearby tree, has he looked at the explosions below. "Gotta give to you Uchiha you're quick on your feet" said Warujie.He used a scroll that's used for weapon storing to get out two Fuma Shuriken and he tied them on his back.He put the scroll back in his pocket.As he threw three explosive tags at Shinzui triggering them near him. "Let me ask you, why are you in a mood to kill me !" Shinzui replied emotionlessly, has Warujie had brought a sweat out of him. He immediately took out his Gunbai swaying it side by side, he created a huge Gust of Wind capable of blowing away an entire army, in doing so, he managed to blow back the explosive tags towards Warujie, towards whom the gust aimed has well. The explosive tags exploded in mid-air and Warujie channeled chakra in his feet so he was glued to the ground as he didn't get blown away."Why am I in the mood to kill you,eh? well every shinobi I meet I beat him no one survived after battling me I beat young youthful shinobi and old experienced ones.Even the wisest man I know Koshiro.But I didn't get to continue my fight with you.I the leader of Shōgai came here to defeat you and take your eyes" replied Warujie. Shinzui yawned in boredom, "So I survived a fight with you, stop joking, praise the lord that I let you survive in out last encounter !" Shinzui said sarcastically, has he held a boar hand seal and created a literal clone of himself. The clone made by Shinzui, was actually, not just a standard clone, but a rather a twin of himself, who had a chakra network of its own. The Clone, jumped down has it took a kunai and threw it towards the so-called leader of a evil sounding organisation. Warujie evaded the Kunai he used Shadow Clone Technique and made his clone use Chakra Enhanced Speed and the clone made some quick hands signs (Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) and shouted "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!!! firing close ranged fire balls at shinzui's clone. Shinzui's clone activated its Mangekyō Sharingan, and using its analytic abilities, followed Warujie's movements, despite the shadow clone using chakra enhanced speed to move itself, for Shinzui's eye's the movement was nothing but quick, but for his level of eye training, he was able to deduce the next movement of the clone. Shinzui's clone, immediately, fired from his mouth yang chakra in a form of multiple fūma shuriken, this shurikens met head on with the fireballs creating an explosion that covered the entire area, pushing back the Shinzui's clone, which had got a lot of burn marks in the hands. Any clone within the explosion could have been dispelled due to the intensity, but Shinzui's clone survived, due to it being a corporeal twin of Shinzui made from a highly skilled Yin-Yang Release. At the same time, when Warujie had created a clone, Shinzui warped himself instantaneously near Warujie by replacing the previously thrown kunai and hurled his sword towards the neck of the seeker. "He's fast." Warujie said calmly as his hair was flying in the air because of the Explosion of fire.He saw Shinzui beside him he used Binding Snake Glare Spell to paralyze Shinzui he also used Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands attempting to attack Shinzui's neck. Shinzui strategically cut the snakes that attempted to bind & attack him, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, he set ablaze Warujie, who was inches in front of him. To make sure, Warujie, wouldn't escape, the clone Shinzui who had just stood up, weaved a bird and an unidentified hand seal, to paralyze of Warujie's body, which he did by manipulating the water content inside Warujie's self. For a experienced water style User, controlling a single person with this technique was a piece of cake. Warujie was surprised at shinzui's skill with the sword he knew that shinzui was going to lunch an attack that's what he was expecting shinzui's eyes changed and the moment that happened Warujie used Protective Cloth Dome to guard him.He suddenly felt himself restricted from moving "that bastard!" he said.While Warujie was in this protective cloth he used Attack Prevention Technique to sink in the ground he had a very hard time moving the only thing that got him into ground was that he was using a jutsu but physical wise he was almost completely paralyzed.He barely made the Shadow Clone Technique sign as he made a clone.The clone wasn't under effect because he isn't a part of Warujie's body. This clone had explosive tags covering his face he got his face out right under the clone's feet and triggered the tags.This attack was kind of stealthy because the clone was right under the clone's feet.